The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
For mission critical systems like automated driving vehicles, it is a requirement to monitor and report errors so that appropriate corrective action can be taken. It is also even more critically beneficial to have errors detected and reported earlier (as compared to error/fault discovery during real time operation/mission).
It is a challenge at real time for functional safety and associated system error monitor to detect and react to numerous errors across all of the system-on-chips (SOC) in a mission critical system, such as an in-vehicle system in an automated driving vehicle, in an efficient and low latency manner. Typically, each SoC (e.g., a display engine, a graphics processor, and so forth) of a mission critical system may comprise a number of devices and memories inside. Further, the memories would have their respective error detection and/or correction hardware. However, an error/fault on the error detection and/or correction hardware itself can miss an error, e.g., a memory error. The possibility of fault on error detection and/or correction creates Functional Safety risk for these mission critical systems, like an in-vehicle system in an autonomous driving vehicle.